A comforting Hand
by ChaoOverLord
Summary: The Event of the Aftermath of Volume 3 Episode 6 and Team RWBY reactions to their friend actions.


Disclaimer: I do no own RWBY …don't sue me I am broke T_T

* * *

I Made Story after episode 6 but I really lazy but I guess better late than never, hope anyone who read this enjoys. I hope I got the Character right too XD.

Also wow my first guess was Neo illusion and second guess was Emerald ...Cinder would be the third suspect for me.

* * *

She won! Ruby was worried for a moment when Yang got slammed by Mercury's storm of bullets but thankful it seems he had not known about her sister's semblance. Emerald, their friends' teammate was pretty tough but she knew her big sis would pull though, Ruby gave a loud 'Yeah' cheer getting a groan of annoyance from Weiss before she let out a slight smile at Ruby's happy grin. Blake shook her head in amusement with a wry smile at Ruby Energetic joy.

"Better luck next time"

Yang with a contented smile walked past the still kneeling silver teen who got up to give her a friendly smile before Yang turn around. 'Gezz she better not do anything embarrassing like flirt or tease-' Ruby's thoughts grind to a halt at the sound. Gunshot sounded through the arena.

"Aaaaarghhh!"

Confusion Raised, mutter fill the crowd but Ruby stare in disbelief at the scene before her. She place her hands on her cheeks, 'come on stop daydreaming' were her thoughts but reality continue on despite time feeling like it was slowing down.

"That what you get you little" Yang sentence's at the injured teen who she attacked unprovoked got cut off as robots and a couple soldiers come, someone who was the teammate of a friend of theirs…someone who didn't have any aura to shield against that blow.

"My leg! Why! Why did she attack me!?" Ruby could see disturb and some people with fury growing in their expressions.

Why was Yang acting like she didn't do anything wrong, oh god what was going to happen? She isn't going to jail right? 'Don't be silly Ruby, she will just be disqualified from the tournament at worst…wait she looks distress'.

Maybe it was an accident! Yes that must be it, her gauntlets malfunction, and she didn't mean to do it.

'stop looking at her like that' Ruby wanted to scram at some of the people nearby with expression of disgust or anger. It wasn't her fault!

"Why …no…not again" Blake quiet whisper snap Ruby from her panicked confusion. She had to be strong, she had to be the leader, she…

"Ruby …it is going… to be ok" Ruby realized a warm hand was currently on top of one of her own when she was gripping her knees to try to regain control.

The young leader turn to see the concern looks of Weiss, she would have usually made a joke about them being best buddies or that she had surprisingly warm hands despite being the ice queen.

That time was not now as she grabs the hand in comfort, numbly hearing Weiss bark at Blake to stop dazing like a dolt and order her to follow them to regroup to their room then something about contacting Ozpin…

Ruby Wanted to say she was fine, to walk on her own…she decided long ago at the start of their school year that she was going to be the best leader that their team can be proud of.

'What would a leader do now?' Ruby had no answers at that moment as she just focus on her partner's soft hand to guide her and grateful for her support.

* * *

 _Weiss POV_

'Shit, Yang is in trouble. Her Rep is probably down the drain. Ruby is shellshock and Blake is creepily quieter than she usually is…', The heiress thought irritability as she glare at an idiot from haven who seem to be about to pick a fight with them when he recognize them as Yang's teammates.

'Spineless fool', the moron gulp at the icy glare as the Schnee continue guiding Ruby and looking back ti see if Blake was still with them. The concern looks or pity glances of some students was even less helpful, how she sometimes wished she had teleportation as a semblance so she can avoid dealing with these issues.

She had gotten the two some coffee when they got to their rooms and immediately try to contact General Iron Wood to get them to see Yang. That did not go well as he gave some bull about not letting see the suspect be meet by visitors before questioning and some stuff about how the issue now is complicated.

Complicated? They are her team! They could uncomplicated things by getting answers from Yang. 'Oh I am so going to get my Father to Demote you or at least making your life harder by overpricing your stupid army's supply of Dust …oh dammit!' Weiss grit her teeth and try contacting Ozpin. She really wishes she had her father's support but she burned that bridge just a couple days ago when she denied his call on her scroll.

Thank Dust and Oum that Ozpin was a reasonable man, promising them that Yang will be safe and that they can meet with her later today instead of tomorrow like Iron for brains suggested. She smile when Blake and Ruby expression got brighter at the news.

'Dammit Yang, you hotblooded idiot I am even willing to endure your bad puns instead of this awkwardness…'

"Yang didn't do it on purpose…It was an accident!" Ruby claim after her expression of the old dolt was staring to come back.

"But we saw her cripple that guy, she act like it wasn't a mistake!" Blake hand shook around her cup as she blew and took a shaky sip. "I am… sorry Ruby but your theory doesn't hold up…"

"But…but!"

"Blake! How about you have some Trust in your partner! She might be a idiot, a reckless moron who tell bad jokes but she as much of a goody hoes like this stupid dolt!"

Blake went silenced and Ruby sends Weiss a grateful smile before complaining with an indignant 'hey!' at the indirect insult. They sat in silence before Blake sigh.

"I am sorry… I am just afraid, my last partner Adam …I thought I knew him but he was already gone a long time ago. I just don't want to know Yang might be going through that madness as well.

"Blake don't worry. Weiss contacted Ozpin, things will be ok…"

Ruby Send a worry glance at her partner who respond with a nod and a smile, happy now Ruby began chatting with Blake on why this happen and they share a laugh about guessing they won't be winning any tournament trophies. Weiss stare at her scroll, a thought coming to her mind if things get rough.

"Don't worry Ruby, Blake…Yang if the headmaster can't solve this then I will make things better'. She sighed as she stare at the number in her contacts, her friends were more important than her pride and if that mean going back to the bridges that she burn then so be it.


End file.
